Painting Music
by Soralikespie
Summary: Sora is leaded into the art room where he see Demyx, the musician he's been crushing on for forever. When the blond invites him to 'paint' music, he gets more than just a little paint on his hands. DemyxSora


Sora turned from his locker. His eyes met aqua green.

"Hello Riku, what do you want?" Sora asked his best friend as he closed his locker. Riku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Kairi told Namine who told Tidus to tell me that Demyx wants you in the art room" he said, not taking his eyes off of the brunette. Sora could feel the blood rush to his face upon hearing the name of the guy he's been crushing on for a while now.

"D-Demyx wants me in the art room?" Sora repeats to Riku. Riku rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, he does. Or that's what I heard. Just, go okay Sora, I don't think he wants to wait" Riku smirked as he left his best friend to choose. Sora blinked for a couple of minutes. He then slams his locker closed and runs to the art room.

"I gotta get there now!" Sora yelled as he runs up the stairs. Riku smiled to the person next to him.

"How was that Kairi? Convincing enough?" Riku asked as they watched their best friend run up the stairs. Kairi nods.

"Now, all we need is Zexion to get Demyx alone…" Kairi explains to the silver haired teen. Riku nods.

(O)

"Demyx, I have to leave shortly…" Zexion said to his best friend as he looked at his watch. Demyx looks at him with his earphones on.

"Why's that?" Demyx asks.

"It's a family thing. I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye Demyx" Zexion said as he left the sitarist. Demyx nods as he leaves. He sighs. Demyx was now alone in the art room with merely his ipod and his schoolbag. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Demyx yells as he grabs a couple of paint containers and paint brushes. A brunette enters the art room.

"H-hello Demyx…" he says, a slight shade of pink. Demyx turns to see who it is. He nearly drops his supplies.

"S-Sora!" Demyx cries out as he sets the paint down on the table. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought you asked me here…" Sora said questionably. Demyx shrugs.

"You're here anyway right? Might as well make do with what time we have huh?" Demyx suggests. Sora is confused.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sora asks.

"I'm planning on doing something I rarely do anymore. Come on, join me" Demyx says calmly as he sits cross-legged on the floor. A large piece of paper and various paints of different colors were around the paper. Sora nods and drops his schoolbag. He takes his shoes off and sits across from Demyx who was taking his shoes off himself. Demyx stands up and turns on the radio. A soft melody begins to play. "Comfy Sora?" he asks the brunette.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Sora asks. Demyx smiles brightly at the boy. He dips his paintbrush into a bright orange and randomly marks the paper.

"Painting music…" he says calmly as he dips a different paintbrush into a dark blue. Sora smiles slightly and mimics the blond. The two sit there for what seemed for hours, not speaking a word, but saying all that is needed."How do you feel right now Sora?" Demyx breaks the silence.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks the blond as he dips his paintbrush in the green.

"How do you feel?" the musician asks again.

"A little confused…" Sora says uncertainly. Demyx giggles.

"I mean, what color do you think you are right now" Demyx explains. Sora stops his stroking of the green to think.

"A little yellow I guess…I'm happy" Sora says.

"You cheated. You said you were happy. Only a color Sora" Demyx said to the brunette.

"I feel green now. Does that count?" Sora asks. Demyx nods. He dips his own paintbrush into the green near Sora and adds it to the painting.

"I already added green Demyx" Sora said.

"Yes, but I made it better. Now how do you feel?"

"Bluish I suppose" Sora says. Demyx adds blue to the painting. They continued this conversation for an hour. Their hands going with the music in the background, going either fast or slow.

By the end of they're little art session the large piece of paper was covered in different colors and hues; it strangely calmed the two as they admired their work.

"This is pretty cool" Sora says as he slips on his backpack. His hands were covered in paint. Demyx set the paper out to dry on the nearby cooling rack.

"Yeah, I haven't done it in a while" Demyx said as he slipped on his own backpack. He sees Sora smile at him, he smiles back.

"I'll see you later Demyx. My mom is probably worried sick by now" Sora says as he reaches for the door knob.

"Wait!" Demyx yells as he ran to Sora. He turns.

"Yeah?" Sora asks. Demyx laughs nervously.

"Do you want to come here tomorrow? I mean, to paint more" Demyx says. Sora nods.

"Sure, I'd love to come back here tomorrow" Sora said, beaming to the blond. Demyx nods and Sora once again turns to leave. Demyx however, turns his around and their faces are dangerously close.

Demyx seals the gap between them and places his lips upon Sora's.

Sora slightly gasps as the musician wraps his arms around his neck. Sora mimics Demyx.

The two part and Demyx smiles brightly at the brunette.

"Let's paint some more music tomorrow okay? I'll be waiting" Demyx says, nearly laughing as he leaves the art room. Sora breathes in deeply and smiles.

"I can't wait…" Sora says.

Sora thinks of the painting he created with Demyx. The music continues in the background.

Right now, he feels a little red…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hoped you liked it! It's based off a book called Boy Meets Boy.


End file.
